deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon/@comment-10601551-20170104101841/@comment-10601551-20170107221021
I do not say I'm right , The fact say that I'm fight ! You think you can prove yourself right by posting some form. 2000 years ago , everyone claimed that earth was the center of the universe and even killed those who claim Sun to be the center of the universe . But the fact came out and proved that EVERYONE WAS WRONG AND SOME MINORITY WAS RIGHT ABOUT SUN BEING CENTER OF THE SOLOR SYSTEM AND EARTH CIRCLING AROUND IT. So , It does't matter how many people agree with you ! because , the only thing matter is feat . Oh seriously , You going to use Plot armor for Protagonist surviing the attack yet ignore that VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon also survived because of Plot armor. Let see , timeline was changed in Arceus movie ! Mewtwo also send Ash & other back without any memory and every single person acted like nothing happen . Not to mention , there are lot of pokemon that revived the dead in the anime and game . In fact PokeSpe Manga , Celebii reverse the timeline to bring back Steven , Norman and another woman that died on the series. If you're talking about warping Human world then even Unwon and Gothetelle are capable of that. Also , You're are talking about how Every Digital world is based on real world except tamer. Have you forgotten Frontier having 3 moon and No molten core ? Digimon Saver having a dark zone ? Digital world has some similarity with Human world but that doesn't mean that the Digital world is a copy of Human world . I'm not using the weakest version of Alphamon ! I used all version of Alphamon and other royal knight to prove they doesn't have planet busting power. Truth is , I already proved how Digital world doesn't same same mass as earth . As for battle , You need to see feat instate of you planet busting exaggration . When the battle start , Seraphimon will probably start with Seaven heaven and Pikachu will dough it with quick attack . Now , The predictable guess it that Seraphimon will use Exacaliber against Piachu ! Question is , Does Seraphimon has enough reaction speed to hit someone as fast as Pikachu or Pikachu simply dough Exacaliber to hit Seraphimon with rapid quick attack and Iron tail. Seraphimon can use Hallowed Ascension which is a lighting volt but Pikachu is an Electric type so he can resist and absord it to power up his own move. Not to mention , Pikachu Static ability can paralize Seraphimon upon direct hit . Not to mention , Pikachu process increditable durablity ! In fact , all DigiDestined digimon's durablity is a joke compare to Pikachu . Also , if Pikachu hold on Seraphimon then he can zap Seraphimon with close range Thundervolt. if we take Angemon , MagnaAngemon and Frontier Seraphimon durablity then a close range Thundervolt from Pikachu can finish him off . Currently you don't have any feat for Seraphimon's durability or Reaction speed while Pikachu has power , Speed and durablity feats . You need to wait until " Digimon Tri Loss" before you can present anything.